Unanswered Questions
by music-and-fairytales
Summary: Jane can't sleep without knowing what instrument Lisbon played - so he goes to her apartment to find out. Post-ep for 2x11 Rose-Coloured Glasses


**Hey everyone! Another oneshot from me. At first I liked it but now I think it's pretty OOC and wierd. Please let me know if I went okay. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Spoilers: Rose Coloured Glasses.**

* * *

Jane sat quietly in his car outside Lisbon's apartment, slightly wondering how he ended up there. They'd had a crazy day, no doubt about it, but they'd had crazy days before and he'd never found himself here. So what was the reason?

Curiosity. Plain and simple.

The high school reunion had been an experience he'd never forget. From the moment they'd walked in, unexpected things happened, that even he didn't see coming. For example, Lisbon being kissed by a drunken stranger. Or, for that matter, the strong pull of jealousy he'd felt in his gut when he saw her perfect lips connect with someone else's. Nope, hadn't seen either of those coming. And he definitely hadn't expected Lisbon to give in so easily to his offer to dance. And until they were actually on the floor, slow dancing to a song she loved, he would never have guessed how right it felt.

But those things hadn't made him curious. They'd surprised him, for sure, but they hadn't kept him up all night pondering.

What instrument had Lisbon played?

It was seriously bugging him. And so he found himself walking up the stairs to her apartment door, wondering how to worm the detail out of her. And trying not to wonder what she'd be wearing. Because now he was realising just how in love with her he was, and it was all he could think about. Other than the instrument question of course.

He hesitated only a moment before knocking on her door, and he waited with baited breath for a minute or two before he heard the chain go, and the door flung open.

"Jane? What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

But from the moment he saw her, Jane was lost for words. Lisbon was wearing _shorts_. The smallest shorts he'd ever seen, and her gorgeous legs were on full display. It took a few moments for him to once again be blessed with the power of speech.

"Oh yes, my dear, everything's fine." He waited, knowing that her curiosity would force her to continue the conversation, and simultaneously buying himself more time to study her. He saw her body language relax slightly, knowing that things were alright. But then her brow furrowed and she turned a questioning gaze on him.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Something's bothering me from the case."

"Wha-" her eyes widened for a moment before she glared at him. "No, Jane! The case is closed. Don't tell me you've discovered an accomplice based off the colour of somebody's eyeshadow or the way they tied their shoes. It's not happening."

The fury in her demeanour is sexy as hell. "But Lisbon, it's not about the case, it's about you! Something you said to me today."

The anger drained out of her face and she suddenly looked confused. "What?"

He grinned, a mischievous look in his eyes. "I'm going to ask you a question, and I want you to answer it truthfully, okay?"

She looks away, and he waits a few moments while she makes her decision. A slight smirk begins at the corner of her mouth and he fights the urge to grab her and kiss it away.

"Okay, but only if I get to ask you one too. And you HAVE to answer truthfully."

"No way." He answers immediately, and regrets playing around with her when she sticks her bottom lip out in the cutest pout he's ever seen. It nearly undoes him. "Nah, just kidding. It's a deal. Now, what instrument did you play in high school?"

Whatever question she was expecting, this clearly wasn't it and she looked shocked for a second before bursting out laughing.

"Are you serious, Jane? That's what's bugging you?" He was slightly put out by her amusement, but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across his face when he noticed how the laughter made her eyes sparkle and her face light up. Was there _anything_ unattractive about this woman?

He waited a minute for her laughter to die down, and she spoke again. "Okay, Jane. I'll tell you. But you have to answer my question first."

He gaped at her and she giggled. _Giggled_. It was one of the cutest sounds she'd ever made. "But why?" He whined.

"Because," she answered simply. "If I answer yours first then you'll have gotten what you wanted and you won't have any incentive to answer mine. You'd run."

"Well how do I know you won't run?"

Her eyebrows raised as a cheeky grin spread across her face. "You're just gonna have to trust me."

Ooh. Cunning woman. He'd taught her too well. She knew _exactly_ how to play him.

"Fine," he huffed. "What's your question?"

The confident grin disappeared from her face and she hesitated. He waited patiently, and was rewarded when she took a deep breath and asked him; "I've noticed you behaving differently towards me recently, and I want to know why. Why do you want to know what instrument I played? Why did you work so hard to protect me and comfort me when I was being framed for murder? Why did you want to dance with me today?" She looked down, fingers playing with the hem of her top in a telltale sign of nerves. "Don't get me wrong, I've ... I've been enjoying it. But I'm trying not to let myself enjoy it too much or ... or get my hopes up ... until I know what you're thinking. What you want. So why have you changed, Jane?"

He hadn't expected such an elaborate and honest question. And he wasn't exactly sure how honest to be. He didn't want to ruin everything, but it seemed that she might be feeling the same way...

"Tell me the truth, Jane. All of it."

He took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. He looked up, meeting her eyes and allowing her to read him. If he was going to be honest, he was going to be completely open to her.

"What's changed? My feelings for you. When I first joined the CBI, you were a means to an end. But it didn't take long for you to become my friend. My best friend a while after that. You've helped me through everything and I can't quite put my finger on the day things evolved from there, but suddenly the only reason I'd go to work each day was to see you smile. I made it my mission to make you smile at least once a day. To make you angry so I could see the fire in your eyes. To steal your chocolate so that adorable pout would appear on your face. And it just kept escalating. And now all I can think about is how stunningly beautiful you are."

Her eyes were wide and he could see she was shocked, but a small smile started spreading across her face and it gave him the confidence to plunge on.

"I worked so hard to clear your name because I couldn't stand seeing you feeling so sad and vulnerable. I wanted to dance with you today because I wanted to be close to you. The idea of having you in my arms was too good to pass up. And I want to know what instrument you played because I want to know more about you. I want to know everything there is to know about you. You drive me crazy, and I want to be with you. Always. All I want is you."

Her eyes were sparkling and he couldn't hold back any longer. He stepped up into her doorway and crashed his lips onto hers. Her breath hitched and she began to respond only moments later. When she wrapped her arms around his neck he knew she was okay with the kiss. He gently pushed her back until her back was against her front door and placed his hands on her hips, pinning her there. When she felt him nibble on her bottom lip she opened her mouth to grant him access, and moaned when he slipped his tongue in to duel with hers. She pulled him in closer so he was pressed up against her. The kiss was hot and heavy and they couldn't get enough of each other. Soon enough they ran out of air and broke apart, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily.

"So I guess you kinda like that idea, huh?" He said, a grin spreading across his face. She grinned and nodded in return. "We'll take it slow though, yeah?" She nodded again.

He couldn't stop grinning as he leaned in to kiss her again, thinking about how she was his now and he could do this whenever he wanted. It was a slow kiss this time, deep and loving, and when they broke apart again, she said; "Patrick, if we're gonna take it slow I think you should leave now." And then she was kissing him again and backing him away towards the doorway.

"But-" he kissed her. "You never-" he kissed her again. "Answered-" and again. "My question."

She kissed him deep and slow for as long as she could, before she ran out of breath, broke away from him and pushed him out the door.

"Guitar," she said breathlessly, grinning, and then shut the door in his face.

He stood there stunned for a minute before walking away with a spring in his step. Mission accomplished.

* * *

**So this idea has been bugging me since the day I saw this ep. I was dying for Jane to go and find out what Lisbon's instrument was.**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Have a great day :) xx**


End file.
